


The Perfect Match

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, High School, M/M, Sassy, Sassy Paige, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The first time you look your soulmate in the eyes something strange happens, it’s a feeling that you know there’s a connection. When you wake up the next morning, one of your eyes has changed; matching the colour of your soulmate. That morning, when Derek looked in the mirror to find one of his eyes had changed, he was sure he knew who his soulmate was.





	The Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/gifts).



Derek grew up on the stories. Every night his mother would tell him about the connection you have with your soulmate, about how the first time you look your soulmate in the eyes you feel and undeniable connection. And when you wake up the next morning, one of your eyes has changed; matching the colour of your soulmate.

Bu the longer he waited, the more he thought he didn’t have a soulmate. He watched as Laura fell in love with hers, and how close she had come to missing her chance when she realised that they had the same eye colour, but one of hers was a shade or two darker than the other.

Derek had just about given up trying to find his soulmate, but something changed when he met Paige.

She was coming out of the music room as he made his way down the hall. Basketball practice was over, and the hallway was filled with the echoes of the laughing and loud chatter among the teenagers.

Derek was taken aback by her. She swung her long dark hair back over her shoulder as she lifted the strap of her satchel into place. The curls of her hair framed her face; her dark brown eyes glimmering like gold in the light. Her pale sin was dotted with moles, scattered like stars.

Paige glanced up, pausing for a moment as she caught the eye of one of the team members.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Jackson said, his voice condescending and his eyes darkening with a predatory glint. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be on your own after dark?”

“You need to get your eyes checked,” Paige said without a beat of hesitation. “It’s five in the afternoon, plenty of light.”

“Oh, we’ve got a live one,” he called over his shoulder to his friends. “I like a girl with a bit of lip.”

“Sorry, but I’m only interested in guys with more than two brain cells,” Paige replied.

The other teenagers snickered as they fought to smother their laughter. Derek couldn’t help but smile at the red flush that coloured Jackson’s face.

The air grew tense as Jackson’s embarrassment turned to anger. His eyes darkened, his jaw tense as he took a step forward and glowered at Paige. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Paige tilted her chin up in defiance, her composed glare meeting Jackson’s.

Jackson took a step forward, towering over Paige. He wrapped his hand around her throat, pinning her back against the wall.

She didn’t flinch, her dark eyes fixed on Jackson’s.

Derek was by his side in a second, clamping his hand around Jackson’s throat and shoving him away from Paige.

The boy stumbled backwards, his teammates catching him before he fell and helping him back onto his feet.

Derek stepped between Jackson and Paige, his burning glare locked on Jackson.

Jackson let out a huff. “Whatever man,” he growled as he turned and walked away.

Derek’s eyes followed him, waiting until Whittemore and the others were gone before turning to Paige.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Paige said dismissively, hoisting the strap of her satchel higher. “And thanks, but I don’t need a knight in shining armour. It’s going to take more than that to scare me.”

“Did he hurt you?” Derek asked, his eyes dropping to the red mark on her throat.

“I’m fine,” she repeated.

“Let me walk you home,” Derek offered.

“I don’t need protecting,” Paige replied, shoving past Derek as she walked down the hall.

“Then for my sake of mind,” Derek said, almost pleading.

Paige exhaled in defeat. “Fine.”

 

 

Derek walked her up to the front door, waiting on the step as Paige dug through her bag for her keys.

“You really didn’t have to walk me home,” Paige said before adding, “but thank you.”

Derek offered her a kind smile.

She reached out to unlock the door when it flew open. A young man – roughly the same age as him and Paige, maybe a year or two younger – stood in the door way, his eyes wide and his hair a tousled mess. He had the same eyes, dark but lit with gold. His skin was covered in more freckles, charting constellations across his skin.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked, his voice full of worry. “You were meant to be home an hour ago and you weren’t answering your phone! I was about to call dad and send a search party out after you.”

“Band practice ran late and my phone’s dead,” Paige answered, trying to push past the boy.

He didn’t move. His eyes fell on Derek.

Derek felt a warmth flood his veins as the boy looked him up and down.

“Who’s he?” the boy asked, nodding towards Derek.

“Derek,” Paige answered. “He walked me home.”

“Since when do you need to be walked home?” he asked. His back straightened and his gaze darkened menacingly as he narrowed his glare on Derek. “You weren’t messing around with my sister, were you?”

Derek’s eyes flew open wide, his face flushed bright red as he stumbled over his words.

“Oh my god, Stiles, no,” Paige said, exasperated. “Jackson Whitemore was being an ass and threatened me, Derek offered to walk me home to make sure Jackson didn’t try anything.”

Stiles pursed his lips, thinking it over before nodding. “Fine,” he said shortly. He stepped back and let his sister into the house.

“Do you want a drink or something?” Paige offered as she set her bag down.

“I’m alright, thank you,” Derek replied. “I’d better be going too, or my sister’s going to flip.”

“Like my brother just did?” Paige said with a smile.

Derek shook his head. “My sister’s a thousand times worse. My older sister, at least. I don’t think my little sister would even notice if I went missing.”

Paige chuckled.

“I’ll see you around,” Derek farewelled as he took a step back down the small path that lead to the front door.

“Bye,” Paige said.

He made it half way down the path when Paige called after him, “Hey, Derek?”

He turned around, his brows raised questioningly.

Paige smiled. “Thank you.”

 

 

When Derek woke that morning, he knew something had changed. He dragged his hands down his face, kicking his feet out from under the blankets and lifting himself to his legs. He dragged his feet as he made his way into the bathroom.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked in the mirror.

One of his eyes was the usual aventurine-green, but the other had changed colour. He leant forward, watching as the dark brown depth shimmered like liquor.

His chest felt like it was going to explode. He was overjoyed; he had a soulmate, and he knew who they were.

He hurried out of the bathroom, pulling on clean clothes, shoving his phone and keys into his pockets before sprinting downstairs. He heard Laura shout after him, and said he’d be back later. He jumped in his car and drove.

He pulled up before the Stilinski house, stumbling onto the pavement and up to the front door.

He rang the doorbell, feeling his stomach twist into nauseating knots as he realised he didn’t know what to say. His heart hammered against his ribs, his chest aching as he tried to steady his breathing. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard the deadlock click back and the door open.

He glanced up to see Paige standing in the doorway. A sweet smile lifted her lips, her eyes glimmering in the morning light.

Brown—two brown eyes.

Derek felt his heart sink.

It wasn’t her.

“Hey, your eyes changed,” Paige commented.

“Yeah,” Derek muttered, unsure of what else to say.

“Paige!” Stiles shouted from upstairs. His feet hammered against the floorboards as he sprinted down the stairs.

Derek was taken aback by the sight of the dishevelled teenager. He wore a pair of boxers and an old BHPD shirt that was clearly two-sizes too big. His brown hair stuck up at all angles, his eyes wide and frantic as they fell on Derek.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat, unable to look away from the teen’s eyes.

One brown, one green.

“Aw crap,” Stiles whispered. His shoulders slumped. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Why do you say that like it’s my fault?” Derek asked.

“Oh, yeah, you two are perfect for each other,” Paige said, smirking as she walked away from the door, beckoning Derek inside. “Stiles, go put some pants on.”

Derek hesitated, lingering in the doorway as he watched Stiles head back up the stairs. He felt a flutter in his chest, a warmth seeping into his veins as he realised he had found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
